Who is this anyways?
by socks900
Summary: Mitchie was dared to text him... Who is he? She doesn't know. All she knows is that he's a sweet understanding guy who she's never met... who just happened to have an almost lethal secret. Smitchie and some Naitlyn.
1. Chapter 1

_Well, another story for me to put up... I hope you like it. I truly will try and update once a week._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except for the plot line and the name Bob Knifespoon (yah, I know, totally random)._

_**CHAPTER 1**_

I was on my home one sunny afternoon after school when suddenly...

"Ooofff! Oh, hey Caitlyn. "(I ran into my best friend Caitlyn Gellar... or did she run into me???)

"Hey Mitch, where are you going?"

"Oh, just heading home. You wan'na come over? "

"Sure"

***

"Hi mom, bye mom!" I yelled already halfway to my room.

"Hi Mrs. Torres. Nice to see you"

"Nice to see you too Caitlyn dear"

Caitlyn ran the rest or the way up to my room then shut the door on her way in. We tried to think of something to do to get by this afternoon but without success. It's no use talking since we already know everything about each other.

"Well, we could always work on our homework?!" I had math, English and social to do. At least I would get it done before midnight.

"NNNNOOOO!!!!" Caitlyn franticly waved her arms in the air. Well, she obviously didn't want to do her homework. "Oh, I have an idea... truth or dare!"

"C'mon Cait, no one I know has played that since grade 5!"

"Exactly my point, it'll be fun!!! It's like a way of showing that we still have a kid in us." She was making a point. Earlier that day some guys where saying we didn't know hw to let loose and be kids again. It was worth a shot...

"Okay, fine but I start, truth or dare?" she pondered over my question for a moment then when her answer seemed to satisfy her she replied, "Dare!"

"Wow, how brave... let's see... ooohhh, I have a good one, you have to scream out the window at the top of your lungs 'OMG, isn't Nate Grey from connect three so amazingly gorgeous'!!!"

"No way!!!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Yes?"

"No?"

"Yes!"

"No... I mean yes... I mean no, oh, I don't know just do it!" I hate it when people confuse me like that, it's so confusing!

"Fine, I'll do it..." she walked over to my window, opened it, then, at the top of her lungs came "OMG... like, don't you think that the one and only Nate Grey from Connect three is so amazingly gorgeous!" she stuck her tongue out at me and sat back down. We were really going back to the old times!

"Okay, let's make poor little Michaela Alexia Torres feel the pain! Truth or Dare?!"

"DARE! If you can do it then I can do it!"

"Good, then take out your phone..." I did as I was told, "...open up to a new text message and put in a random number..." I followed all her instructions, "... and text him or her exactly what I say ..."

**To: (insert random number here)**

**Hi random person, my evil friend is daring me to text you this message and if you don't reply in the next 10 minutes, I must go to school in my most humiliating pyjamas tomorrow... please reply in some way... send anything (unless you're a creepy old stalker)!**

"Hey! I never said the last part! And I'm not evil!" she complained right after I had hit the send button. "Well, at least you'll probably be embarrassed to death tomorrow. Sweet success!"

"I wouldn't be too sure on that..."

From: (insert random number here)

HAHAHA! That would be a lovely sight to see but I'll be kind. No, I'm not a creepy stalker and I'm definitely not old (19...) so, how old are you mystery person? What should I call you?

"Are you going to reply to that?"Was all Caitlyn managed to say as she was gaping at the screen of my phone.

"What should I say? I mean, how can I trust that it isn't a stalker? I'm not putting my real name that's for sure!"

"Oooooooohhhhhh, put Alex." I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "Alexia, Alex... it's your middle name smart one!"

**To: (insert random number here)**

**I'm 17 and you can call me Alex. It's not my real name but close to my middle... so, 19-year-old-non-stalkerish-person, what do I call you****?**** Where do you live, tell me about yourself! - Alex.**

Well, I thought that it would probably be a good idea to save his number so that I knew who it was that was sending me these things and I wouldn`t have to guess. So, that`s exactly what I did when I got the reply.

From: (insert random number here)

Well, in case you`re a random stalker, just like me (jokes) then you can call me Danger. I`m 19, don`t have a settled home (always traveling), love music (it`s my life... literally) and I'm a guy that spends all his time with his 2 best friends (one gets so annoying!). Oh and I have heard more girls than I can count call me hot... yah, no comment.

"Well I guess I'll leave you to talk to your new best friend!" she said as she got up to leave.

"Okay, see you tomorrow then." I replied, my eyes glued to the screen. Cait made a hurt face and slammed the door on her way out.

**To: Danger**

**Well Danger, I live in LA, I also LOVE music and it has a big part in my life and I hang out with my one lonely friend at school. She was just over but left when she saw I was more interested in this conversation than ours.**

From: Danger

Your evil friend?

**To: Danger**

**Yah, well... um I gotta go eat supper bye DJ Danger!**

I went downstairs and sat down at my seat when I felt a vibration in my pocket. I took my phone out but before I could read the message my dad took the phone and read the message out loud...

"Well your 'evil friend' probably just left cause she was jealous that you had such a completely fantastalistic new guy BFF... oh, what's for super? Should I like catch a plane to your house to eat it too?! Mitchie... who is this?"

"Oh, uh, um, a new friend I made?" my dad gave me a look. "He's just a guy-friend dad, not a boyfriend! And he's on vacation... in... Panama!" at the time I thought I made the best excuse in the world... you think so?

"Okay, but I want to meet this guy once he gets back! A girl and a guy can't just be friends. One day you two will probably end up together... I need to interrogate this... this... what's his name?"

"Uh... Bob! Yah, Bob Knifespoon!"

**To: Danger**

**My dad just read that last message you sent me and I had to make an excuse which was that you are my 'guy-friend' who is on a vacation in Panama. Also, my dad wants to meet you when you 'get back'. This means, I need to actually meet you before my dad dose. Oh, and your new official name is Bob Knifespoon. Please don't get mad!!!**

From: Danger

I'm not mad, and one, I'd love to be on a vacation in Panama, but, I'm always busy with my career. Two, it'll be awesome meeting you face-to-face. Three, couldn't you think of a better name than Bob Knifespoon? Your dad must be really gullible to believe THAT, heck, he probably would have believed you if you said I was... like... Shane Grey or something!

**To: Danger**

**Career? Yah, that would be kind' a cool to see for myself if what you said about the girls calling you hot thing is true. I was under a lot of pressure, my dad is scary, no, Bob it is! Well, it's because I always tell the truth (that's what they think...) and, um... oh yah, HAHA, in your dreams! You'll never be as awesome or talented as the Shane Grey!!! : )**

I finished my yummy-full super of Chinese food, made by the one and only Connie Torres, then headed up to my room. Just as I shut the door, I took out my phone and replied at lightning-bolt speed (I had been thinking of a reply all super-time).

**To: Danger**

**Hey, um, I've got allot of stuff to say/ask... so... do you have msn?**

From: Danger

Um, yah I do, it's: mrSGelRockstar... yours?

**To: Danger**

**You're obsessed with being Shane Grey aren't you, Mr. 'SG' el wannabe rockstar! My msn is... MiTcHiE :p... see you online!**

_So how did you like it? Was it good? Do you like monkeys? Only one way to find out... REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!_

_socks-wearer_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for not updating, I've been having a lot of stuff going on (not bad) and now this weekend I have to prepare for term-exams, so, yah. I just thought I would take the time to write a new chapter! Thanx 2 all who reviewed, favourited and/or alerted:_

_LOVE iS THE REASON X3, -, djdangerlove-x, I'm Not Who U Think I'm Myself, hpswst101, FlutieCutie, KevinJonasIsLovex3..too lazy (),ItsWarmerInTheBasement, nav6201, adriannaisme, booklover1995, Seddie4Ever123, Con-Nike, lovelovelove-TS, caligrl479, IMME (), aidentyler, sara155, 4everyoung, xMMMVx, wiswinagirl, BABY-E, zanessaforever207, Riley-the-Sadist848, KellyLovesNickJonas, Ruize, cammieandzach4ever, xoxJemi4ever94xox, jilla92, Ch3eSuS'x, BrazilianPrincess, gothic satan-wolf_

_Thanks! Well, on with the chapter (sorry if I mess stuff up a little with the msn... I don't have one personally so it won't be my fault!!!!!!)_

_Disclaimer: I own the idea and... Well other stuff too but not camp rock or the stuff I don't own (that sounds confusing!)_

_**Chapter 2**_

I got online and waited a while until mrSGelRockstar appeared on screen.

**mrSGelRockstar: um... is this the right person???**

_Mitchie :p: it depends who you want to talk to. If you want to talk to Alex then she's here but if you don't, then leave!!!_

**mrSGelRockstar: oh, hey Alex! So... is Mitchie your real name?**

Oh great!!!! I completely forgot that my name was on my... well... name. I had to act fast.

_Mitchie :p: actually, it was my cousins name. She got hit by a car & died :( we were really close so I decided to put it as my name._

That wasn't a complete lie. My cousin did get hit by a car and died, and we were really close too. The only lie is that I used her name on a website that I wasn't sure was safe or not and not that name (it _was_ a safe website if you were wondering).

**mrSGelRockstar: oh, sorry to hear that. My aunt died giving birth and you could say that it was the hardest on me because I sort of still am mad about it and so I snap at everyone and just throw tantrums all the time. I even ran out of the building that I work in yesterday. I hate my life. Have you ever felt like this?**

_Mitchie :p: yah... after my cousin died I went crazy. The only thing that could calm me down was my music. Whenever I felt like falling off a cliff I would just write a song about it; let it all come through me in musical form. Because of that, I went back to my normal self 2 weeks later. _

**MrSGelRockstar: wow, I should try that. Now, the only reason I have to play music is that I get paid for it and my friends would hang me if I actually gave up on it. Maybe you're right; I should let my pain out through song... give me an example. Show me the lyrics to one of your songs!**

_MiTcHiE :p: you get paid? No... I'm not that good. You wouldn't want to hear it. I suck._

**MrSGelRockstar: c'mon! If you saw me right now I would me on my hands and knees begging! **

_**SHANES P.O.V.**_

_**This girl has to show me what she's got!!!**_

"_**Dude, why are you begging to your computer?!" Nate asked from behind me, his voice a little shaky. He was probably still scared/mad at the fact that I stormed off the set yesterday, causing the loss of millions of dollars.**_

"_**Um... 'cause... um... I... uh... **__**felt like it?!" I couldn't tell him about Alex. I just couldn't!**_

_**"**__**Whatever you say..."**_

Back to Mitchie's P.O.V.

I finally gave in. I got up and searched my room then found what I was looking for... my songs.

_MiTcHiE :p: okay, fine I'll show you a bit. I wrote this one at school, 3 days after my dear cousin died...please don't laugh! - _

_went t school this morning, just broke down and cried._

_In class showed no emotion, all happiness had died._

_What I was feeling I couldn't describe._

_It was like blackness invaded my eyes._

_A tornado had sucked me away._

_Anger, frustration can't hide_

_Couldn't help it, turned into a thundercloud._

_Zapped everyone beneath me._

_Was being unusually loud._

_My own eternal enemy._

_Had no one to trust, no one to rely on._

_The once optimistic me, had long faded away._

_And that's, that's the reason I'm writing this song.______**(A/N: I wrote the song. That's right, me, the socks-wearer! My cousin didn't die though; I just had the worst day EVER!!!)**_

___He didn't say anything for 10 minutes so I just, sort of left. I figured he hated it and was never going to talk to me again. I was actually really sad. I actually thought that he would listen to me and we would become friends. Well, I guess I was wrong... as always! Damn it! When was I going to have another friend besides Caitlyn!_

___I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket just as I turned the TV on in my living room. _

From: Danger

Sorry for not replying, I was thinking and, well, letting things sink in. Like the fact that I have a friend that I have never 'met', we have been friends for a day and she writes amazing songs! I was definitely not laughing! You need to believe more in yourself.

**To: Danger**

**1, that song was so NOT good at all, and 2, how do I do that?**

From: Danger

Well, now it's your turn to take my advice on something... 1, take drama class. It helps you get more comfortable talking to people and performing for audiences. 2, you know how there is that little voice in your head that says stuff to another person, yet it never ends up out of your mouth, instead you keep it inside... well, let that voice out and speak what you think. Other people's opinion on you doesn't matter; it's what you think of yourself that counts.

**To: Danger**

**Are you sure? Cause if you are then I'll give it a shot. I mean, it makes a lot of sense... if you could have a different job than you have now (what job do you have now anyways?), would you consider being a psychiatrist? **

From: Danger

Um, no! If I had a different job I would do stand-up comedy, sit-down comedy or comedy while on a bicycle upside down. No, you are not going to find out what I do for a living... well, it's more like my living and the living of my 2 friends, my family and my friend's family. 

My mom called me and so I told him (meaning danger) that I would talk to him tomorrow.

"Hey mom. What's up?" I asked while sitting across from her on our kitchen table.

"Well sweetie, I have to cater to some famous rock stars in two days and I wanted to know if you and Caitlyn wanted to come help me out?" Rock stars?

"Who are they?" I asked curiously.

"All that I'm telling you is that their well-known and you have them on your iPod, if I remember right."

"Well... (I pretended to think hard for a moment) I'd love to!" as I spoke the last word I took my phone out and called Caitlyn.

...

"OMG! Really! I cannot believe that we, the losers of school, get to meet rock stars!" she gushed.

"So that's a yes?!"

"Duh!"

***

Later that night/morning (12 AM)...

I laid in bed trying to sleep but couldn't. I was supposed to sleep an hour ago but also without success so I did my homework (amazing as that sounds). Now though, I was practically bored to tears (not actually crying!!! It's an expression to show how bored I was!!!).

My phone rang.

"Crap! I forgot to turn the volume to vibrate!" I whispered to myself.

_One new text message_ flashed across the screen.

From: Danger

Hey, you said talk to you tomorrow, so, hi! It's tomorrow! Yay!

_**To: Danger**_

_**Are you kidding me? How old are you. Yay? You'd be lucky if I guessed 5! Are you going to go literal on all the things I say? If so, say goodbye to your texting buddy!**_

From: Danger

Wow, you're ACTUALLY still awake? Sowry! I won't take things so literal anymore. I just couldn't sleep! Sorry again! You can ignore me now :( 

You've gotta laugh at that! Sowry? That's so cute coming from a 19 year old! I turned my bedside lamp on and sat up better before replying.

_**To: Danger**_

_**Sowry!? That's so cute! It's fine though, I couldn't sleep anyways. And, why would I ignore you?**_

From: Danger

I try my best to stay cute... after all, the girls seem to love it!

_**To**__**: **__**Danger**_

_**Yah, you just keep thinking that! So, why couldn't you sleep?**_

From: Danger

Well, I was taking your advice and writing a song about how I feel... you're right it does help you feel better inside. Usually my friend writes the songs we perform and so I forgot what it's like.

_**To: Danger**_

_**Perform?**_

From: Danger

Um, never mind! Well, getting sleepy now... sweet dreams Alex (hope that didn't sound stalker-like... I'm just happy that I wrote a song!)

_**To: Danger**_

_**Night!**_

***

"Hey mom, turn the volume up!" I called over to my mom who was cooking breakfast. Hot Tunes was on and they were giving a report on Connect 3 and most likely Shane Grey's newest tantrum.

"_What could have possibly gotten into Shane Grey, the front man of the world famous boy band Connect 3? Early this morning paparazzi caught him smiling and skipping, yes, skipping down the hotel hallway. Also, he autographed a notebook for three girls then thanked room service for bringing him his coffee this morning. Why the sudden change? No one knows for sure... not even the rest of the band."_

The screen then turned to a reporter who was standing in the entrance of what I was guessing was a hotel, with Nate Black and Jason White.

_Reporter: do you know why the sudden change is occurring in Shane's attitude?_

_Jason: uhhh..._

_Nate: no idea. Yesterday morning he woke up and was his bitter, rude, nasty self. Then this morning he comes up to me and gives me a notebook full of songs he had written in the last 24 hours!!! I was like, dude, since when do you write songs? And he's like, well, I wanted to work on some stuff that was more like the music we did at Camp Rock, so I stayed up last night and wrote all those songs!_

_Reporter: wow, so, do you like his change?_

_Jason: yah! He said he totally liked my shirt! Last week, he said even the naked homeless would throw up on it! I like new Shane!_

_Nate: what he said_

_Reporter: what about the rumour of-_

"Mo-om!" I whined as she turned the TV off.

"School... now!" she said while pointing over at the door.

_Well, I'm done the next chapter... 3 days after I started it. What did you think? For those people waiting for me to put up the next chapter of Nowheresville, it's coming tonight or tomorrow (at this very moment it's 10:59PM)_

_Review!_

_socks-wearer_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey peeps! It's me again... the socks-wearer! And guess what... I have a new chapter for you guys! Yay! I never thought this story would get any reviews but you guys are so awesome and I have LOADS! Thanx so much! My mom ended up giving me the password (no, I'm not telling you what it is!) so that I could go check the price for the Jonas Brothers world tour (when they come to my city)AND MY MOM BOUGHT THEM !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and in the last chapter a lot of people where wondering what the rumour was... there actually isn't one, I just needed something to be cut off... if you want there to be a rumour then you can pm me... or if you have any brilliant ideas that I could use!**_

_**Disclaimer: Still nothing... :( Sadly.**_

**Chapter 3 – the middle of math**

Chapter 3 – the middle of math class...

'78563563445+67875436786-87567543336x86556553466753-664556%=?' it said on the math page I was working on at the moment. How did our teacher, Mrs. Levesque, expect us to do this in our heads? Slowly, trying not to make a sound, I pulled my calculator out of my bag and put in the numbers. Just as '33863849248915596094426185825.28' appeared on the screen my teachers crackly sour voice rang through my ears...

"Miss Torres is that a calculator I see?" she said as her hairy scaly-seeming hand reached down and grabbed my calculator from the spot it was hiding at the moment.

"Umm... No?"

"Then what is it?" she asked when she clearly knew that my last answer came out as a question.

"A... unicorn?" I randomly said (more like asked) and I heard giggles coming from the rest of the class.

"Detention after school, Mrs Torres!" she growled giving me a pink slip of paper then went to look at other peoples work. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Michelle lean close to whisper something in my ear...

"Nice work, Stinky Bore-ass"

You see, Michelle Stith is the mean girl of my school. She's out to cause pain. And, like every mean girl she had her minions; Raven Conor and Samantha Counlin. They were in all my worst nightmares. They wrote stuff in the bathroom stalls about their victims of torture and just last week she switched the lock on my locker (but not before putting in some mouldy food and stealing my bag), spread rumours about me dating Malice (the most horrifying, revolting and hideous guy in the universe) and then convinced everyone that I was cheating on him with Caitlyn (yes... my friend... who is a girl). I hate her guts!

Shane's P.O.V.

"JASON! GIVE MY PHONE BACK!" I screamed at him. He had stolen my phone just as I was about to text someone.

"Who's Alex?"

"That's not Alex... it's actually... Big Bird!"

"OOOHHH! I want to text Big Bird!" and with that he ran up the stairs and locked himself in his room.

Back to Mitchie's P.O.V. - lunch

"Hey Cait!" I greeted as I entered the cafeteria and joined my friend at our usual table.

"Hey. So... did your mom tell you who were going to meet at her job next week? And, oh, did that guy text back again?"

"No, she didn't tell me but I want it to be a surprise and yes DANGER texted back. We had a very long conversation and it continued on MSN." I then decided to check for new messages on my phone. I took it out and turned it on.

'28 new messages' flashed on the screen and they were all from Danger.

(A/N: I didn't feel like putting 'From Danger' in front of every message so they're separated by the*^* in between each one)

A

*^*

B

*^*

C

*^*

D

*^*

E

*^*

F

*^*

G

*^*

H

*^*

I

*^*

J

*^*

K

*^*

L

*^*

M

*^*

N

*^*

O

*^*

P

*^*

Q

*^*

R

*^*

S

*^*

T

*^*

U

*^*

V

*^*

W

*^*

X

*^*

Y

*^*

Z

*^*

Now I know my ABC's next time won`t you sing with me! Hi Big Bird... it's me, Jason, your biggest fan!

*^*

I'm so sorry! You see, my friend Jason took my phone just as I was going to txt u so I joked around and told him it was Big Bird and he must have believed it...who knew a 21 year old would be obsessed with Sesame Street!

*^*

"That was..." Caitlyn started but couldn't find the right words to complete her sentence.

"Awkward...? So, I hear the drama club is having tryouts for the next play... "

"So? Your point is..."

"I want to try out!"

"I'm sorry... WHAT! Mitch, I've been your best friend since pre-school and you've never cared for drama before, so, why now?"

"It's complicated."

"It's that telephone dude! He's making you do this!"

"Let's just go get the auditions over with."

**At the auditions...**

So, I went to the auditions and it turns out the play is a musical. I think it was Mama Mia...

Anyways, it was my turn and I completely blanked! Not only did I have to sing, act AND dance... but I had to do it in front of people! Now I know why Danger wanted me to do this though... I mean, if I can do all of this in front of all those people, I can do anything!

"Miss Torres... if you want to be in the play then you'll have to at least show me that you can act and dance. If you aren't so keen on singing then I could possibly give you a non-singing part... no one has tried out for that yet."

"Um... d-do you ha-ave a guitar I cou-ould use?" I managed to say.

"She speaks! William, hand her that guitar... no, the other one... not the electric one... NO! Do I have to do everything myself! Lousy assistants!" she said as she reached for the guitar herself.

We had to do an ABBA song (duh!) and so I chose to do the one my mom taught me how to play when I was just learning guitar.

I started to strum a few chords... (A/N: the song is 'I Have A Dream' by ABBA)

"I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale 

You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I have a dream, a fantasy  
To help me through reality  
And my destination makes it worth the while  
Pushing through the darkness still another mile  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream

I have a dream, a song to sing  
To help me cope with anything  
If you see the wonder of a fairy tale  
You can take the future even if you fail  
I believe in angels  
Something good in everything I see  
I believe in angels  
When I know the time is right for me  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream  
I'll cross the stream - I have a dream" 

I finished the song and saw the teacher scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Perfect Mitchie... Next is... Michelle Stith..."

Michelle got up on stage and put in a CD which had the music to the song without the words.

She was wearing shorts that looked like underwear because they were so short, a blue bra which you could clearly see through her unbuttoned white short-sleeved shirt. 'Okay... why would she be wearing this to the auditions?' I thought.

My question was soon answered when she gave a flirtatious wave in Tyler's (the second hottest guy in school and the drama assistant) direction.

She started to sing... (A/N: imagine 'Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)' by ABBA sung in Tess's voice)

"Half past twelve  
And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone  
How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds  
Blowing outside my window as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom

there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Movie stars  
Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of TV  
I open the window and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight...  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight...

there's not a soul out there  
no one to hear my prayer

Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme, gimme, gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day"

"Very good everyone... next is the dancing portion of the auditions..."

Many people danced and most weren't that good... I might actually have a chance... 

It was now my turn and I went up on the stage. I decided to dance to the song 'Loud & Proud' by Brooklyn Bounce.

The song started and I danced. I think I did pretty well... I used some gymnastics tricks my cousin Becca taught me and some hip-hop that I had learned from when I'd watch Caitlyn practice for her dance-offs.

The next performance was torture! It was Michelle. She still had that same outfit on and she decided to do the song 'Low' by Florida ft. T-Pain... you can probably imagine how that went... she did a series of revolting dance moves followed by some flips then she continued with the dance moves. By the end of the performance I was ready to throw up...

"Okay... after seeing all the performances today, I have come to a decision... I'm putting the results on the wall... be here tomorrow at lunch to get your script... if you made it that is..."

I waited for everyone to move out of the way then went up to the sheet of paper. I didn't suspect to have the lead so I started at the bottom of the list to look for my name. I stopped though when I heard a scream...

"AAHH!!! How could you!" Michelle yelled at me, followed by a slap on the face by her posse. I put a hand on my burning cheek then turned around to see why she was so mad at me.

I saw my name and gasped...

There it was, at the top of the page...

Michaela A. Torres

[insert lead girl character's name here]

I felt like screaming but I knew I shouldn't. Instead I went off to my next class.


	4. Chapter 4

Detention was well... detention.

I walked to the math class only to find out that I was the only one with a detention...

Oh gosh... this was not going to turn out good.

I took a seat in the front of the class, as instructed, and started playing with the ring on my finger.

_20 long and dreadful minutes later..._

Only... 40 minutes to go... well this is just lovely isn't it... sarcasm. When was this going to end?

Vibration.

Oh no! I was going to be abducted by aliens!!!!!! I'm gonna die!!!!!!!!!!!!

Another one...

My hand shot to my leg and saw the source of the shaking...

My cell phone.

YES! I did a mental happy dance for not dyeing and took my phone out of my pocket.

_2 new messages_

I opened the first one. From Caitlyn: where r u?

I answered back the horrifying word `detention` and moved on to the next one.

**(underlinedis Danger and _italic_is Mitchie)**

Sup ma homey! Just chillin` with ma peeps, fo-shizzle!

_Detention. Not fun. Who are your `peeps`?_

Ma friends N-dog `nd J-bird!

_Is that that 21 year old guy who loves Big Bird?_

Sure thing Alex fo-shalex! Dat why his name is J-bird-yo! Sup today?

_I got in to the play Mamma Mia at school and... I got the lead! Yay! But Raven and Samantha slapped me. :(_

Who would dare slap thou fair damsel! 

_It was expected coming from Michelle`s minions though. That was actually nice compared to her usual._

Are thou bullied? Dose thou need a knight in shining armour to slay thou dragon Michelle?

_What`s wrong with you? First you're all gangster and now Shakespeare? What next? _

Sorry. You know us guys... always goofing off!

_FINALLY! Detention is over!!!!!_

What where you in there for?

_Using a calculator in math class... :(_

;o but I thought that's what you where supposed to use in math class! I'm SOOOOO glad I'm out of school!

_Lucky you! I gotta go now though. I have to help my mom get her job plans organized._

What do you mean?

_Well, tomorrow she's catering for some pop stars... but she won't tell me who! It' so annoying. I hate parents sometimes!_

Well, at least you get to go ;) ;) you should be happy for that!

_Yah, you're right. Talk 2 ya L8R! 3 * xx-ALEX-xx *_

Bye! :0 (#(#(SHANE)#)#) :P

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom going over the supplies for tomorrow. By the looks of it, there is going to be a LOT of food there!

**The next day...**

It was 4:30 and time to get ready. I put on a black dress (as my mom told me). It was not too expensive but nice. It was made from material that looked like silk but not exactly. It hugged my body nicely at the top and came down at the hips, flowing to 3 inches off the ground. The small straps where covered with sequins as was the bottom of the dress (the black sequins came up to my waist in a pattern that looked like fire). I also added a few loose curls to my hair and did light grey, smoky makeup on my eyes. By that time it was time to go, so I did my lip gloss and mascara in the truck (talented, I know).

I got to the building and helped my mom set up the stuff. Caitlyn's mom dropped her off and we put our uniforms on. It wasn't too bad. The apron-like –thing was shimmery dark blue with the words 'Connie's Catering' in white. There were already guests arriving so Cait and I started to serve drinks.

Music started to play and I looked to the small stage that had been put up. That's when I realized it...

It was Connect 3! :)

As soon as they finished I headed over to give them a drink.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

So I walked on stage, greeted the guests then started playing our POP STAR music. So much for my ROCK star dream! I got off stage when we finished and I peeked through the curtains and took a look at the people there.

"Hey Shane, you wanna see who can score the most 'girl points' tonight?" Nate challenged. Girl points are to see how many girls you can have a PROPER conversation with, the guy doing the flirting if needed.

"You're on!"

There were several elderly people and ultra-rich people and some babies/toddlers but, one person in particular caught my eye...she was a tall blonde with long wavy hair. She was wearing a blue and red dress and was H.O.T. hot! I decided to talk to her.

"Hey, what's up?" I casually greeted.

"Oh, hi!" she said very... cheerfully.

"I've got my library card and I'm checking you out!" 1 Shane... 0 Nate.

"But... I don't get it... I'm not a book...?" she said clearly confused. So I tried another one...

"If I were to re-arrange the alphabet, I would put U and I together."

"But they're already together!" I gave her a confused look and she explained. "P, R, W, Q, S, T, U, I, and so on..." she's another Jason!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"What's your name?"

"Candice but you can call me Candy. Like, I was eating candy at my friends house once and shewaslike 'Candy you're eating candy' andIwaslike 'that's so cool' and that's why people call me Candy like OMG don't you just LOVE squirrels they're so soft and cuddly anddidyouknow that they come from the Sciuridae family and in French it's écureuil and German is eichhörnchen and Italian it's scoiattolo and in Swedish it's ekorrar plus in Greek it's σκίουροι once I was camping and –"

That was it! I just blocked out the rest of her rant about squirrels and scanned the room for Jason. I found him getting punch from a waitress. Caitlyn her name tag said.

"—and I never saw him again and it was sad too since we had just got married who knew it was against the law to marry a squirrel but it turned out to be a girl anyways so—"

"Hey, um, I'll be right back. I want you to meet someone for me."

"Okay!"

I walked over to Jase and tapped him on the shoulder, telling him to follow me.

"Candice, Jason. Jason, Candice."

" WHAT! SHANE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME I WAS GOING TO MEET A HOT CHICK! I'M NOT READY!" nice to let the whole world know Jason!

"It's okay, I'm not ready either." She replied with a soft smile.

"You're meeting a hot chick too?!?!?!"

"I AM!?!?!?!?!?"

"Do you like birds?!?"

"OMG, YES! Do you like squirrels?!?"

"OMG, YES MAJOR!"

Looks like my work here is done. I turned around and immediately bumped into one of the waitresses accidentally.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize someone was behind me!" I apologized. She was cute. Her light curls where definitely done by hand but I couldn't really see her face because of her bangs and because she was looking down.

"No, it was my fault... you want a drink? There is lemonade... coke... sprite... water and... fruit punch." Her voice was soft and thankfully she didn't look like she wanted to flirt with me (I get too much of that...). She actually looked embarrassed (she probably didn't want me to notice that part...).

"Um... a coke please. You wanna sit?" I stuck with the usual plan: get the girl to sit/talk with you, find out about her, get her number, become friends then ask her out. Works like a charm!

"Sorry, my mom would kill me if she saw me not working. She already told me not to get distracted today. Maybe another time?" well that sucks!

I put on my best sad face and said the most disappointedly I could: "Oh. It's just I had no one to talk to and you seemed pretty nice. I'll just sit... all alone... by myself... having a conversation in my mind to my imaginary girlfriend... since I don't have one... I don't even have a friend who is a girl... like I wanted you to maybe be..." *sigh*

"Fine! You win. 5 minutes though." She then sat beside me. She had a cute smile.

2 Shane... 1 Nate? It looked like he was talking to that Caitlyn girl. Hmmmm... This might be a little harder than I thought...

"So... your name?"

"Mitchie. Well actually it's Michaela but people call me Mitchie for short. And I know you're Shane... wait... I hope that didn't sound stalker-ish... I'm not a stalker! I just know a lot about you just like the other 90% of earth's population of girls, and I'm gonna shut up now." She put her head down trying to hide her blush. Didn't she know it made her look cuter than she already is? I chuckled. She looked up at me through her bangs, still slightly red, "What?"

"Nothing, you just look really frustrated. It's okay, I tend to have that effect on people. It's my sexiness." I joked wile flexing my muscles.

"Oh, ha. Ha. Ha. So funny!" she replied sarcastically.

"So… you gonna tell all your friends tomorrow that you met THE Shane Grey today?"

"Actually, I could text my friend now. He's pretty obsessed with you which is creepy since he's a guy. I'm starting to think he might be gay..." She took out her cell and started to text the guy.

Wow. Scary. I had an obsessed fan-guy. That's just gross. The only guy allowed to be obsessed with me is me. And that's not that scary. Gah! Ew! I'm sorry to all the people who like gay-ness. I'm not trying to offend them.

"Shane!" Jason called over to me. "Your cell is making beeping noises! Make it stopppppppppp!!"

I went over to grab my phone from him.

_'One New Message'_

**From: Alex**

**Hey! You'll never guess who I just met... Shane Gray!!!!!!!!**

My mouth dropped to the ground...

* * *

**OMJ! Sorry 4 the wait... I'll try to get the next one up faster!**

**Please check out mine and Con-Nike's joint account : xoxo Joe Ill be ur spider xoxo (something like that). We will be posting stories on there soon (also a random collection of one-shots that we do in our spare time...).**

**And please review! I like feeling the love =]**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Just hit that button and poof! You'll review!**

**xx$socks-wearer$xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! I'm so happy! **

**1.I have soooooooo many reviews for this story**

** was my birthday yesterday (14th)**

**'s new album is tomorrow**

**4.17 days till they come do a concert in my city!!!!!!!!!!**

**5.I did an extra long chapter to celebrate and I'm ubberly proud of myself!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own: a lot of stuff. What I do own is Candice! (well not really, she's based off a friend of mine...).**

**ENJOY!!!!!**Recap:

* * *

_'One New Message'_

**From: Alex**

**Hey! You'll never guess who I just met... Shane Gray!!!!!!!!**

My mouth dropped to the ground...

* * *

Oh my gosh! I must be dreaming... OUCH! Nope... not dreaming...

But, it makes so much sense! I mean,

1) Alex said her mom had to cater for some pop *cough* rock *cough* stars

2) Mitchie has a guy friend who is obsessed with Shane Grey and the only guy who I know who is obsessed with me is me

3) She's hot (okay, that's not a reason it's a fact that has nothing to do with this situation)

And 4) the only two girls I've met tonight are Candy and Mitchie and I'm pretty certain it wasn't Candice... which means one thing... I've found my mystery girl!

Caitlyn came running over to Mitchie.

"Mitch! Your mom 12 o'clock! Stop having fantasies about Mr. Popstar and get to work!" hahaha... I'm guessing I'm Mr. Popstar. I mean, I have the hair for it... wow, I have sexy hair! If I weren't me... I'd sooooo marry me! I understand why so many girls want me now. It makes perfect sense. I'm just that irresistibly sexy. I just have this thing about me that makes the female population want to get into my pants (as good as that sounds to many of the male population (let me rephrase that: as good as it sounds to the male population to have girls want to get in to their pants), I'm saving it 'till I'm good and married.)

I ran over to Mitchie.

"Um... hey, can I like, um, have your number, maybe, like, if you don't want to it's fine with me but if you wouldn't mind..."

"Wow, look who's the one rambling now. Seems I also have that effect on people." _She sure has that effect on me..._ "And yes, sure you can have my number." She wrote it on a napkin quickly then got back to work.

**2 hours later...**

The party had finished and Nate was chatting with Josh (the limo driver) while Jason was getting Candy's number. Seeing that, I reached into my pocket and pulled out Mitchie's number and my cell. Then I put it in to my phone.

I suddenly got inspiration for a song and reached for my guitar, only to see it wasn't there.

That's strange; I could have sworn I put it there before I left... BACKSTAGE!

"Um... guys.... I forgot my guitar backstage. I'm gonna go get it if you don't mind..."

"Dude, we have thousands! You could just use one of those." Nate stated all business like. I hate it when he tries to act waaaay older than he really is! It just annoys me to no end!

"But you don't get it! It's Charlotte we're talking about here; so don't you dare get in the way!" Charlotte is my guitar and my guitar only! I got it on my 13th birthday and never left it since!

"O-okay... C-Connie should s-still be there to open the door for you." There's the true, young, scared Nate I know!

I skipped over to the door and knocked.

"Hello, you must be Shane Grey. My daughter loves you!" I smirked. Mitchie was a fan.

"Um... I left my guitar backstage. Do you mind if I go and get it?"

"Of course not honey; go right ahead."

As I walked into the room, Connie went out to her truck with a box of stuff. I headed backstage but stopped when I heard a soft melody being played on the piano that was still on stage. As I walked closer, I realized that the girl on stage was Mitchie. She then started to sing.

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

Here I am. I just finished clearing off the tables and my mom said she would be a few minutes still finishing up the kitchen. I offered to help but she insisted so I went back to the main hall. That's when I realized the piano that was still on stage. I think Nate had been playing it at one point. I ran to the kitchen and took my songbook and turned to my newest page. I had just started this song but all I had was 2 verses. I still needed the chorus and the bridge. Still, I think it's one of my favourite songs to sing. I sat down on the piano bench and played. I had the slight feeling someone was watching me but ignored it for the moment and concentrated on the song.

**(A/N: the song is 'One Step at a Time' by Jordan Sparks.)**

_"Hurry up, and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient"_

I paused momentarily. This was where the chorus will go as soon as I figure it out.

_"You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

_You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps – Ah!"_ I jumped as I heard a sneeze followed by a 'crap' coming from behind the curtain.

"Who's there? I have a high heeled shoe and I'm not afraid to use it!" the person laughed. What was so funny?

"Don't worry, it's just me." JUST ME?! That was no simple 'just me', it was freakin' SHANE GREY!

"W-what are you doing here? D-did you h-hear that s-song?" okay, so maybe I was a tad insecure about myself and definitely my singing. There was in fact nothing fascinating about me. I was just plain, boring, ugly, annoying Mitchie.

"Why yes I did, and it was amazing. Did you write it?" I was tempted to melt in to a puddle I was so nervous. I mean who wouldn't be if a pop star just complimented your singing?! I gave myself a confidence boost.

"No... Barney did." I said with playful sarcasm.

"Ha, ha. Seriously though, that was amazing! You have a really nice voice." Okay... since when did Shane Grey compliment anyone? Hot Tunes stated that he only complimented himself or supermodels (Not in a very... "appropriate" was though, if you get what I mean...)

I stood up and took my apron/work uniform-thingy off and put it to the side as I stood up from the piano bench and got off the stage to stand in front of Shane.

"Nice dress." He complimented... again. And I could have sworn I heard him mutter 'nice body too' under his breath but it could have just been my over-creative teenage imagination. Anyways, as usual, I looked down and blushed involuntarily. Hmmm... Let's see exactly how nice I could get him to be...

"Yah, it is a nice dress; too bad I make it look bad with my ugliness." Okay, just keep this up. Truth was, I really did think that what I said was true; only difference is that I actually said it out loud.

"What?! That is so not true! The dress is amazing and you just make it look that much more stunning. Quite the opposite than what you said." Wow, and I was expecting him not to care. Did he just imply that he thinks I'm pretty?! Wow. Just, wow. I should be the one telling him that he's amazing. He's my weakness, with his amazing looks that could possibly kill (or at least be put in a coma for a very long time...), his eyes that you could stare into for hours, his oh-so-soft looking lips (did I really just think that?), sexy hair and abs (stupid hormones... I haven't even seen his abs. Well, in my dreams... I'm just gonna stop now...), angelic voice, insanely musically talented, perfect skin, a knee-melting smile and last but not least, his award winning personality (I think he's actually won an award for that...). And all of the above is even truer since I've actually met him, something all the girls in the world would kill fluffy soft things to get the chance to do. And then he actually complimented me! I have to go to a completely new universe to find out how many girls have had the chance to hear him say that. I just don't think that I'm awake right now. I can have some pretty realistic dreams sometimes... and here I am, trailing off while thinking about his eyes again. I wonder how many girls have actually stared into his eyes before. I wonder what it's like to be in love too. These things are what I think about at night when I can't sleep. Like, what would my boyfriend do to propose when I'm older, would he go over the top to make sure I had the best day of my life, or would he just do it? I was snapped out of my teenage moment with by a hand waving in front of my face.

"Miiiiiiiitchie!" Prince Shane said. Yes, he's royalty. Well, it's the only possible explanation as to how so much hotness can fit on one person.

"Huh?"

"Did you just hear a word I was saying?" what! He was using his amazing voice and I didn't hear it! Okay, it's official; I've been sucked into his charm. There's no doubt about it. Shane Grey is my new crush. Okay, well he was already my celebrity crush but now that we're having a decent conversation, the real him is coming out and I truly am finding myself acting... _different_ around him.

"Sorry, I don't usually space out unless it's science or math class. I was just thinking."

" 'Bout what?"

"Um... you know... stuff..." I was not going to tell anyone, and I repeat, ANYONE, know what I had just been thinking.

"Mhm. So, how about we play t—" but he got interrupted by his hot band member Nate Black. Wow, Shane GREY, Nate BLACK and Jason WHITE... how ironic, right?!

"Shane, get your guitar, stop flirting with that girl," Shane made a face and Nate seemed to read his mind, "I don't care how amazingly pretty she is we have to go! Oh, um, do you have your friend Caitlyn's number by any chance?" he said to me, "I forgot to ask her for it. Do you think she'll mind? Cause if she will—" I cut him off by clicking my pen and jotting down her number on his arm.

"Thanks. Shane, you coming man?"

"Yah, bye Mitchie. Nice talking to you!" he said quickly and before I knew what was happening he had given me a small hug, grabbed his guitar and just about left but I managed to yell out a simple goodbye before the door closed behind him.

THE SHANE GREY JUST HUGGED ME!!!!!!!

Wow am I gonna have a story to tell Cait tomorrow. Caitlyn should have had given her mom a more convincing reason to stay; that way she could have witnessed it all happen!

**Shane's P.O.V.**

" 'Bout what?" I asked her after I had snapped her out of her daydream while staring at my shoes.

"Um... you know... stuff..." in other words that's either a girl thing that I really didn't want to know about, something secret, something totally embarrassing to be caught thinking or about me (or a combination of all of the above!).

"Mhm. So why don't we play t—"I was about to say 20 questions but Nate just had to ruin my lovely moment! Well, is it a crime to want to have a private conversation with an amazing girl? People should be jealous of her (well, they probably are since the Shane Grey has a crush on her... I did NOT just say that, understand? This is my mind and I can think what I want to think about her. Especially if she could possibly be Alex.

**A while later...**

"Yah, bye Mitchie. Nice talking to you!" I said quickly and before I had the chance to stop myself, I was hugging her. She was small but I liked the feeling of hugging her. It wasn't like hugging other girls who just clung on to my life for dear life, she actually was nervous and... Slightly shocked and scared. Yet I could still see that amazing smile spread across her face. Well of course! THE Shane Grey just hugged her. I probably just made her year. Just wait until I call her which I'll most definitely be doing tomorrow.

I grabbed my guitar and left but just as I was almost out the door I heard her yell back a simple "See-yah!" but it made me smile. As soon as I got in to the limo I pulled out my cell phone.

To: Alex

So... I hear you met Shane Grey. Lucky you! I wish I could meet him! What was he like?

* * *

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS! MAKE THIS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE PLEASE AND THANX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! =] =]= ]=] =]= ]=] =]= ]=] =]= ]=] =] =]= ]=] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] =] **

**SoCkS-wEaReR/LaYs ChIpS/ FuTuRe MrS jOnAs/mEeEeEeEeEeE!1!1!1!1!1!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**make me happy pwese!**


	6. Chapter 6

M I T C H I E ' S

P . O . V .

**From: Danger **

**So... I hear you met Shane Grey. Lucky you! I wish I could meet him! What was he like?**

I thought about that for a moment. What WAS he like?

To: Danger 

Well, he was definitely not what I was expecting. He was... okay, I'll admit it since I'm most likely never going to meet you oh-texting-one. He was amazing with a capital WOW. I'm sorta tired so I'm gonna sleep now, G'night!

I smiled then at my response then tiredness evaporated me and I sunk in to my pillow.

**T H E N E X T D A Y:**

I slowly awoke to a pounding on my door. "Mitchie!!!! It's already 10! Come unlock your room door already and let me in! I have BIG news to tell you!!" I recognized the voice as none other than Caitlyn's. I got out of bed and unlocked the door.

"Sorry, I forgot to unlock it last night before falling asleep. Too much excitement from yesterday. So what's your news?"

"Okay, so yesterday, I was talking to Nate Black for a while and the most amazing thing happened...this morning I woke up and my parents where gone already right...

_Flashback:_

_RING, RING, RING!_

_I rubbed my eyes and got the phone next to my bed._

_"Hello?" I mumbled scratchily while rubbing my eyes. _

_"Um... Caitlyn Gellar?" I quickly cleared my throat realizing someone wanted to speak to me._

_"Yes, speaking."_

_"Oh, hi! It's Nate Black!" oh my gosh...this is not happening. I'm still asleep. That's the reason why THE Nate Black is calling me!_

_"Um... hi... Nate...um... not to be rude or anything but, how did you get my number?"_

_"Oh, your friend Mitchie gave it to me last night when she was chatting with Shane." Mitch was talking with Shane? "Who's on the phone and why are you talking about me and my girlfriend" someone said in the background._

_"Sorry that was Shane sleep-talking like he does often. It's driving me crazy since he won't shut up about his 'girlfriend'. He hasn't said exactly who it is yet but I'm guessing it's your friend. I really don't want to know what's going on in that head of his. So... what where you doing before I called?"_

_"Sleeping. It's very appealing right now since its 9 AM on a Saturday."_

_"Oh. Sorry for waking you up. I'll um... call you later. No, never mind, that's not such a great idea. You call me?"_

_"Um, sure.""You won't sell my number on on eBay right? It'll probably be worth a lot of money. You aren't like that right?"_

_I laughed momentarily before telling him no and then he gave me his personal cell phone number. _

_"Okay... I'll be expecting a call."_

_"Sure thing Nate, bye!" I sighed and hung up. I'm sure that I'm sleeping right now. I put my head down and tried to resume sleeping but the tired-ness just wouldn't come. Well, since this is either a dream (in which case I couldn't fall asleep) or reality (where I'm just too amazed to let sleep overtake me), I decided to head over to Mitchie's place. _

_End Flashback_

"—and here we are! So, why did you decide to give Nate my phone number anyways?"

"He asked." I stated simply with the shrug of my shoulders.

"And what was that that he was saying about you talking to Shane Grey?"

"Well as you know, we chatted momentarily during the party. So afterwards, he forgot his guitar backstage and went to go get it. I didn't know he was there and so I started to sing my new song that I started. He heard me and I guess that started the conversation. Then Nate came in and said that they had to go and he asked if I could give him your number so I wrote it on his arm."

"Oh my gosh! I need details! What did you talk about?"

"I'm sorry Cait but I'm so tired that I can't think straight."

"Fine! I'll come back later then. Or even better, we'll meet up at the mall later; I need to buy a new pair of headphones."

"Isn't that the 3rd one this month that you've broken?"

"Um... I'll be there at 4." And with that she left.

**An hour later...**

I woke up after another hour of sleep to someone banging on my door again, only this time the person opened the door and passed me the phone.

"Good morning sweetie. Someone wants to talk to you." My mom passed me the phone as I brushed some extra hair out of my face.

"Hello? Who is this?" I asked and someone cleared their thought on the other line.

"Um, like, hi. This is Tess Tyler, TJ Tyler's daughter." Someone said in a fake high-pitched voice. I could sooo tell that it was a guy pretending to be a girl. "I would like, so love to invite you to my birthday party this Saturday! *fake giggle*" I decided to be my own character; I imitated a huge wrestler guy's voice.

"Sure sweetie. Maybe after I could give you a little birthday present of my own..." I can't believe I just said that!

The other person burst out laughing their head off and I soon joined in.

"So who is this really though?

"Shane Grey."

"No, really. I'm done kidding around so tell me the truth."

"I'm not kidding. I'll prove it to you. Um... here, I'll sing something... _**'**When you look me in the eyes. And tell me that you love me; everything's alright, when you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms, I know that it's forever. I just gotta let you know, I never wanna let you go. When you look me in the eyes.'_ Is that proof enough?"

"Oh my gosh, did you write that song? It's nothing like your band's usual stuff."

"It`s one of the newer songs that I wrote when y... I mean I got inspired."** (He was going to say: "when you inspired me"... see chapter 2)**

_"_It's amazing! You should definitely use it on your next album."

"I would but what's the point? It's not like anyone buys our music anyways, heck, it's not even our music! At least last year they let us write the lyrics and they put the music but now all we do is sing it. None of it is ours so I don't blame them for not buying it. And all the people that go to the concerts are just there to admire us. I don't even like playing concerts anymore! Everyone thinks that Shane Grey is the 'Bad Boy' but I had my reasons and they were good too. I was going through a really tough time and no one cared to listen to my problems so I took it out on the world.

"I just... need someone to listen and... and to talk to and that keeps me from going... going against everything. Nate is too business-related with everything and you can talk to Jason but he doesn't... get it. He thinks that everything is all rainbows and bunnies. And I just don't have any other friends; the celebrities are usually busy with their own stuff and everyone else is there for the fame or the girls. No one just wants to hang out or go see a movie just for the fun of it. And when I do find someone like that it turns out that they were pretending and then they go to the press the next day with all of my secrets that I trusted them with and I just hate it. My manager was able to stop the secrets from getting out in the newspapers but I still have all the trust issues. It's hard, ya know?"

"Wow. I get what you mean. People at my school would just pretend to be my friend then they would totally humiliate me in front of everyone. Last year I would come home crying at least twice a month. You DO need someone to trust and rely on with all of, well, everything. At the beginning of the year this new girl came and we became instant friends. I know that she's gonna be there for me with everything. And I'm pretty sure she's gonna be there for someone else too..." I said smiling evilly"

"What do you mean for someone else too?"

_"_Well, you remember yesterday when Nate wanted to get Caitlyn's number?"

"Ya..."

"Well I say we play matchmaker. You wanna?"

"Now that's something I haven't done in a while. I say we do it. Hey, we're still in town for a week visiting Jason's grandparents so why don't we take this conversation to the McDonalds next to the place we here at yesterday?"

"Um... sure. I gotta get dressed first though... and eating might be a little useful too." He laughed a little.

"I'll buy you something when we get there. Is two hours enough time to get dressed and do your hair?"

"Um, Shane, I'm not like usual girls. I'll be half an hour."

"Well, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret... It takes me about an hour to get ready. Plus a half to find a good disguise and get there. So... two hours good?" I giggled.

"Sure. See you there."

"Oh, you probably won't recognize me since I'll be in disguise so look for a guy that has curly black hair and a tuque that hasn't shaved since last night with a shirt that says 'I'm allergic to air'. Got that?"

"Ya. And I'll have a ponytail and neon green converse with a jean jacket and black skinnys."

"Ooohhh sounds dangerous. I should wear bullet proof underwear."

"Don't worry, I only shoot at the rock star type."

"Um... me?!"

"No, you're more of a pop star."

"Gasp! How dare you?!"

"See you there, bye"

"Bye Mitchie."

And I hung up the phone to get dressed and use the bathroom.

* * *

**I was going to try for a longer chapter but I'm sorry, this is all I've got for now. (My friend won't let me put more... she wants me to hang out with her before I go (read the rest to understand what I mean)**

**I WENT TO JONAS CONCERT AND IT WAS AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THERE WAS HONOR SOCIETY (THEY WERE AWESOME!) THEN JORDIN SPARKS (SHE ROCKED!) THEN THE WONDER GIRLS (THEY WERE PRETTY GOOD TOO) **

**AND THEN THERE WAS JONAS. It was the most fantastalistic thing I have ever seen in my entire life. It STILL doesn't feel real and it was on July 2nd. Then I found out that my mom was screaming and singing along too. I was like 'wow' and this dude on the radio said it was the loudest concert he has ever been to. It was amazing.**

**IMPORTANT:**

**I'm gonna be gone till August 2nd with no internet. I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm leaving tomorrow but don't worry, I still have paper and pencils and I'll keep working on it there. I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Forgive me????**


	7. Chapter 7

**im so sorry that i havnt done this in a while! ive been so busy with other stuff. i havnt been on fanfiction in months anyways... ive been reading other stuff like twilight series and this awesome series called 'Maximum Ride' by James Patterson. READ THEM!!!**

**anyways, no promises of any updates soon =[ i would have added more to this really shory chapter but i knew u guys wanted an update...**

**here u go...**

**disclaimer: nope. nada en absoluto... rien... those are the only languages i know fluently... (that was spanish and french for those ones who are language-challanged... no offence or anything...)**

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

I walked over to my door to get ready (as in use the bathroom and have a shower) but as soon as I opened the door, I saw my mom there with the other phone in her hand. I should have known that she would listen in on the conversation.

"Is there something that you should ask me? Like, maybe, oh, I don't know... like if you're allowed to go to McDonalds?" I fiddled with my bracelet awkwardly.

"So mom... can I go to McDonalds to meet my new friend...?"

"Okay, I'll drive you."

"Is that it? Can I go get ready now?"

"Three more things. One, that joke at the beginning was not acceptable. I don't want you implying those sorts of things, okay?"

"Got it."

"Second, why didn't you ever tell me how hard it was to get friends? You could have told me that you came crying because of girls at school; instead of making up some lame excuses."

"But mom, you're always telling me to grow up and solve problems by myself. I think I can handle my own problems now."

"I know you can handle them but I still would like to know that you trust me with these things! A mom needs to know what's going on, even if she doesn't do anything big to help, I'm older than you and could always give you tips for life. Don't make the same mistakes I made. Third thing is that I really don't think playing matchmaker is a good idea. You shouldn't be playing with people's lives like that."

"But mom, Cait and Nate are perfect for each other! Their names even rhyme! What could me more perfect? Plus they already like each other; all Shane and I are doing is giving them a push in the right direction. Is that so bad?"

"Okay sweetie, just make sure no one gets hurt."

"Sure thing mom!"

**At McDonalds:**

I sat at the back of the restaurant hoping that it would give Shane and I a little more privacy—when he got here of course. I sat in silence, closely looking at all the people to enter.

After about another 10 minutes though, I decided to go get an Oreo McFlurry. I got up and waited in line; there were 3 people in front of me. I was so sucked in to my own plans of matchmaking that I didn't realize another customer had entered behind me.

"I thought that I was buying you something to eat?!" Someone said right in to my ear. I jumped and spun around as fast as I could, startled. What I saw was someone that looked like Shane described himself, smirking at my reaction to his greeting.

"Don't do that! You have no idea how much you scared me! That's not a very nice way to treat a person of female gender as myself, and besides, this means that I'm gonna have to get you back!" by this time he was full-out laughing.

"Ooh! I'm so scared!" he mocked.

"Oh, you'd better be mister!"

"It's Incredibly Hot Mister. Who could make that mistake?"

"Um... someone with a brain that works..." I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He pretended to gasp and then composed his face. "So... Whatcha getting?" he asked while swinging back and forth on the heels of his shoes, making him look like a curious child on sugar. I giggled.

"An Oreo McFlurry..." I said in the same childish tone he did and started to swing back and forth, blinking rapidly like a little girl does to a little boy (which kinda matches how we're acting...).

Now that I really got a good d look at him... what he's wearing is actually really hot...

I blushed involuntarily at my own thoughts and Shane looked at me curiously. "What?" I asked him.

"Are you blushing?"

"N-no..." him realizing that made me blush harder so I just turned around and waited as the person in front of me finished their order.

"May I help whoever's next?" the girl asked but as soon as I stepped forward I was cut off by none other than Shane Grey.

"Hey!"

"I said I was paying remember!" he said with an amused expression. All I could do was 'humph' in return. And then he saw the girl that was at the cash register... and he gulped...

"Um... hi..." he struggled out as the girl (whose name tag said was Jenny) pulled down her shirt a little too far to be comfortable. She pushed her hair out of her face and tried to make herself look all sexy (major failure...).

"What would you like?" she asked. When she looked away for a second, Shane turned and gave me a look as if to say 'HELP ME!'. So I did.

"Well," I started as I walked in front of Shane. "I would like an Oreo McFlurry and Shanykins here would like..." I trailed off (so that he could order) and trailed my fingertips slowly down his arm just as Jenny looked at him. She glared. When I didn't hear an answer from Shane I looked up and had to stop myself from laughing. His head was looking back and forth between me and Jenny with a face so shocked that it sent the penguins in to extinction.

"Shanykins," I whined, "it's your turn to order!"

"I-I'll have a... d-double big mac meal w-with a large c-coke..." he _finally _answered

"Is that all?" Jenny asked and I knew there was a double meaning to her words so, I faced her and replied "no, that's all" as I slowly ran the tip of my finger down Shane's chest and I could have sworn I felt him shiver. Of what I wasn't sure but the back (and less realistic part) of my mind hoped it was from pleasure...

I turned my head to look at him questioningly. I studied his eyes cautiously and saw pure shock with a hint of... admiration? I hoped so...

Jenny gave us our food without another word. Wow. That sure worked to shut her up! Shane's face had _mostly_ gone back to its normal self but he was still staring at me... weird... wonder why...?

I started to head for the spot that I had been sitting at before but, Shane was already there holding the chair out for me to sit in. I sat down and thanked him quietly as he handed me my McFlurry. I took the first bite and realized something... I had no idea where the courage to talk to jenny like that came from... weird. Shane must have a pretty big effect on me then... I tried to blur the thought fast enough so that I didn't blush. Why you might ask? Because Shane would ask why, and I wouldn't be able to answer because it would come out all wrong, and he'll get the wrong idea of me. Plus it's embarrassing...

There was an awkward silence before Shane finally decided it needed to be broken.

"Ummm... thanks for that... you know, with Jenny... it's annoying how fans are all over me even when I'm in disguise."

"Disguised as what? A ray of sun, hot enough to burn through the strongest of minds?" I muttered to myself... rather lowdly I might add...

"Um, excuse me?"

I blushed as I replied "N-nothing. Just talking to myself..." He had the slightest hint of a smirk glimmering on the surface of his amused smile.

Well, he can think whatever he wants! What I said was totally 100% true! Ask any girl that knows anything about anything and she would tell you the same thing.

I stuck my tongue out at him in defence.

He laughed. Whatever.

...

Did I ever mention he has an adorable laugh? Well, it's true.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

**there u go... =] im surprised at how many revews there is... i didnt think there would be this many!**

**you gonna give me some more????**

**pwese???? *pout***

**=]**

**socks-wearer**

**=]**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry guys, i know its been a while. but i felt like writing today. and im sooooo excited because the story took a waaaay different turn than i was expecting and the plot just drastacly changed. i love it! thanx soooo much for all the reviews! and: if i make it to 200 reviews before chapter 9, then the 200 reviewer (and possibly the 199) will get a spot in the story. i just feel like being nice that way.**

**Disclaimer: almost nothing is mine. except the story. but nothing else in this chapter. i think...**

* * *

As we finished eating we talked about the most random things in the world: the weather, the food, his hair... and somehow the conversation trailed to Taylor Swift... then Slimy Virus (Miley Cyrus) and her strange double life.

"So..." I started after a small silence, "Caity and Nate..."

"Oh, they're _so_ getting together!"

"Agreed. Any Ideas?"

"...Oh yah!" Shane replied with an evil smirk.

And so for the next half hour, we talked about all the various possible plans, trying to find one that wasn't too cliché. Soon, we had one that was sure to work, and as we talked on, I realized what time it had gotten to and took out my phone to tell Cait that I would be a tad late. And that's when I remembered Mr. Danger's strange obsession for Mr. Gray...

"Oh, my, gosh... remember that guy I told you about?"

"You mean my fan-guy?" he said with a shiver of creepiness.

"Yah, him! I should totally tell him who I'm talking to!" A strange look passed his face and he blurted out that he really had to use the bathroom. Strange.

**Shane's P.O.V.**

Just perfect. Now I have to stay in here until she stops texting me.

**New Message From: Alex**

**Omj! I'm talking to THE Shane Gray again!**

This is so not my day. Maybe I should tell her...

Nah!

_To: Alex_

_Cool. The super hot Shane! How is he these days?_

**New Message From: Alex**

**I have a very serious question for you. Are you by any chance gay? Because ur very obsessed with Mr. Gray.**

_To: Alex_

_Yes. I am._

And that's what happens when I don't think. I'm officially gay. Whoopee! I'm in love with myself. How lovely.

**Okay. I can live with that. So... isn't he awesome?**

Okay Shane, think gay. Think gay.... ew. Don't think gay! Don't! Think! Gay!!!

_Like TOTALY. The hottest man alive. Tho he is a ***** sometimes._

**He's defiantly hot but... once you get to know him, he's a good person. I think he's just putting on an image to the press because he feels alone sometimes and gets the attention he needs by being bad boy. And he's just rockin the bad boy look. Right? Plus, who knows, he might have a nasty past that influences what he does. Even subconsciously. **

It's amazing how, barely knowing me she still totally gets me better than my band mates. Am I crazy or is she getting better by the second. Better looking, better understood, better smelling, better everything. I don't know how our matchmaker plan is going to work when all I think of is her... but I gotta do this for Nate. He's gone too long without a girl and I need to help him be happy again. I refuse to be selfish any more. I know I have the bad boy image and everyone believes it. But deep down, I'm still the Shane that went to camp rock and loves music with all his heart. And if doing this helps Nate, then I'm okay with it. He's always the one that has to put up with all my crap and I don't think he'll last much longer with it. He's the one that has to calm me down and put me in my place, but the more time that goes by, the harder it's been for him to control me and keep me sane. Sure Jason kind of gets what's going on but he doesn't get the whole picture the way some do. Like Mitchie. Great. Always back to her. Why? Why her? I've seen so many prettier girls but still, somehow, she's better than them all. And with all this stuff going on, I don't deserve her. At all. But I just can't help it. She's amazing. She puts me I my place and helps me get by. And I barely know her! I know deep down that it's not her that's changing me. It's me that's changing for her. Because there's no way that a girl like that would fall for the bag boy Shane. But she might for the good and caring one that actually cares for what he does and about his image. And it's crazy that it's taken that one message for me to admit all this to myself. If only it was as easy to admit to her. If only I could tell her all this. And that I'm Danger and that there are no more secrets between us. But there are always secrets. Always. Even secrets from yourself. Nasty things that you want to forget. Memories. Just flashes of them. Nothing to place in order. As if... as if your thoughts had been taken from you and then they're all shoved back in to your head.

I quickly reached out to grab on to the counter as a wave of dizziness clouded over me. I was getting all these pictures in my head that I couldn't piece together. A house and then a room filled with mirrors leading to a seemingly endless hallway. And... A man... holding something. Then the glass shattered.

And that's when my mind blanked and I hit the floor, pieces of plastic hitting me in the face as my phone shattered on the cold tile floor next to me.

* * *

**intense right? and no, im not giving anything away yet. i actualy need to do some planning now. beacuse im not to sure i know yet what exactly is going to happen. i was writing and i got to the secrets part and i just twisted it. now i need to find out what i twisted it to...**

**review for me please!**

**-socks-**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Omj, I'm so sorry! I know I haven't updated like I said I would! You probably hate me!**

**But... first things first... I have some explaining to do.**

**EXPLANATION:**

**Last chapter, I didn't know exactly what I was doing. I posted it then started freaking out about what I was gonna do with the story. With the help from my 2 friends, I came up with all the details and the back-story.**

**So, what I'm gonna do is finish this story with just the cell phone thing, to match the title of the story. Then I'll make a very exciting sequel that will deal more with the intense stuff. And I mean really intense. Shane changes his name, finds out things he wishes he didn't, is on the run and there will be some guns... I'm so excited to get to writing it!**

**There's one thing I think I should explain more fully though. At the end of last chapter, before Shane passed out, he had a memory. Shane can't remember anything before he was 10 years old. His parents always told him it was because he banged his head really hard, falling down the stairs when he was that age... but was that **_**really **_**the cause****? ****That won't be revealed until later. But in the meantime, he keeps getting flashes of memories that are triggered by something and he's slowly remembering stuff.**

**Just to people aren't confused. If you still are, then just ask and I will definitely answer your questions.**

**WARNING: this chapter contains blood. If some people are uncomfortable with this... then tough bananas... (I don't exactly understand that expression but my mom always uses it...)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... well; I do own lots of things just nothing in this story except the plot and sadly, Larry. He's the creep. Yes, I like to name my creeps is that such a crime? ! ? ! ? ! ?**

**But now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**To: Danger**

**Hello? R u still there?**

I texted after 10 minutes of no reply. Why was he ignoring me all of the sudden?

Plus, Shane has been gone for a long time in the bathroom and I'm starting to worry. What could've happened in there that's consuming so much time?

I ran through all the possible answers I could think of when the catchy tune of a Connect 3 song started playing in my head reassuring me that he was fine: _Just might be paranoid, I'm avoiding the lines cause they just might split, Can someone stop the noise?, I don't know what it is, But it just don't fit, Consider me destroyed, I don't know how to act cause I lost my head, I must be paranoid , and I never thought it would come to this, I'm paranoid._

Mitchie, you're so paranoid. He's just taking a while... I thought impatiently as I jittered in my chair uncomfortably. Oh, who am I kidding, there's something weird going on.

The rush had passed and the McDonalds was almost empty, so I drew up all the courage I had and pulled a risky move. This was my mission, if I chose to accept. I slowly got up, and as I walked ahead, I looked around constantly, to make sure no one was looking. When I got to my destination, I took one last daring look at my surroundings and pushed open the dreadful door.

Then, the unthinkable happened. I was not alone in the small, dimly lighted room. There was a man in there; A creepy one. All I could see was his back but I could tell that he was a bit on the fatter side, had a beard and a long black braid cascading down his back, almost hidden by the colour of his sleek leather jacket. Plus, the worst part was, he was at the urinal. Wide. Open. And. Exposed.

For a split second the urge to run out and puke seemed utterly unbearable, but he hasn't heard or seen me yet and so I put those thoughts to the side, closed my forever blinded eyes, and ducked under the rarely used sink.

In the corner stood a large, dilapidated stall with foul smells leaking out of it like a wildfire. The smells where intensified since there was no door and the walls where practically knee high. But it was her only hope. While the biker dude was momentarily distracted with the zipper of his leather pants, I made a run for it.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I hid behind the rusted walls and looked ahead of me. Bad move number two.

There's a space between the end of the sink and the wall about three feet square. The spot lay just in sight from the stall. No wonder no one else saw it, they didn't get close enough to the sink to notice. Those dirty pigs. But men's hygiene is not the matter in question right now. The black-haired pop star is. Shane lay sprawled across the floor, with most of his body in the space next to the sink. I could just stand there, wondering what happened, but had to hold back a gasp a second later.

After a better look, I had seen his face. He had obviously dropped his phone and that's what had caused the damage. He had cuts all over his unusually pale face, and there was a puddle of blood there that I hadn't seen before.

The motorcycle guy finally left and I bolted up to lock the door of the men's bathroom.

I franticly ran over to him and very gently pushed him on to his back, and swiped his hair out of his face. It looks worse up close. Besides the many small scratches, there's a slice on his left eyelid, a gouge on his chin, a cut on his perfect lips and blood coming out of his nose. Man, is he gonna need some pain killers!

I threw off my jacket and pulled off my plain gray tee-shirt so that I was just in my red, skin tight tank top. The wadded shirt would make a great cloth. I put some water on it, got on my knees, then very carefully started to wipe all the blood I could off of his face, until there was barely any there, but the cuts were still clearly visible, if not more. Good thing they had stopped bleeding. I slipped my arms under his body and pulled his still-bleeding head up to rest on my lap.

What happened to him? He looks like he died!

Realizing my thoughts I quickly checked for a pulse.

Ok, he's alive, just breathing very slowly. I have to wake him up, but how?

I reached my arms up to the sink and grabbed some water to splash on his face.

Pointless. Though it had caused the cut on his chin started bleeding again and—

Well, I could always... no. It's just so... cliché... and I don't even know if it's gonna work... I look down at him again. Well, if it works... plus it won't hurt to try... well it will if his fans find out...

Ok, here goes... I gently grabbed the side of his face and bent mine down to his.

I can't believe I'm doing this... if it doesn't work, I'm gonna die of embarrassment when he wakes up. And if it does... well...

I took a deep breath... pushed my worries aside, and then I did it.

On the now bloody floor men's bathroom at McDonalds, I kissed the Shane Gray.

* * *

**Gasp! You weren't expecting that, now were you? **

**I know its short but I might update later today or tomorrow. I was gonna continue but I just loved that ending! Sorry. I have half the next already written so it shouldn't take too long...**

**Give me the love and spread the reviews!**

**Or is it spread the love and give me the reviews?**

**Hmmmm... That's the question that haunts me at night...**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Previously on WITA:**_

_**I took a deep breath... pushed my worries aside, and then I did it. **_

_**On the now bloody floor men's bathroom at McDonalds, I kissed the Shane Gray.**_

* * *

A million things happened to me right then, and none of it I can explain without sounding too girly. Sure I could go on about sparks and how our lips fit together amazingly but I won't bore you with the details. All you need to know on the matter is that it was the best first kiss a girl could ever get and that it _worked_. No matter how crazy the idea was, how cheesy, it worked. And that's the important thing.

... but _gosh_ I loved that boy and his mouth to bits!

**Shane's P.O.V.**

I was pulled out of the never ending darkness by three things. One, an extreme pain in my side. It almost felt as if... someone was jabbing me with their elbow? Number two... my arm felt as if it had been ripped off by a truck, eaten by an alligator then re-attached...

And lastly... The most amazing person I've ever known was kissing me. No matter how bad the pain was, her kiss made it all seem better. The good outweighed the bad, as always. I stared to kiss her back but I realized that my lips hurt too... and so the pain just took over again.

"Ooooowwwww! Ow, ow, ow, ouchie, ow!" I yelled in pain.

"Ohmygosh! You're okay!" she cried out and hugged me, apparently forgetting that I'm injured.

"Get... Off... Me..." I managed to let out with a painful breath. Being squeezed isn't good when you're hurt. No matter how good it is.

Did that make sense to you? Because I just confused myself...

"Sorry! I was just freaking out. For a minute I thought you were dead and—"

I really wanted to hear what she had to say but my body said otherwise. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled in pure agony. It's mostly my arm but I just can't think straight! I don't even remember what happened...

"Shane!" I could tell she was freaking out. I would be too... wait... ahhhh! I'm freaking out too!

I saw her frantically searching for something in her bag as I tried to distract myself from- Ooohhh... had she been wearing that before...? I don't remember her shirt being quite so tight... or low-cut... since I _am_ a man that was a good enough distraction.

"Here, take this." She commanded, handing me four pills.

"What are they?"

"Pain-killers. The max is two but I think we both know you could do with more at the moment." She's so caring... who carries around pain-killers in their purse anyways? I thought, thankful that she did.

I forced them down without water, causing me to shiver slightly as I tasted the non-coated bitterness of it. Within minutes I could feel a slight change. What a relief.

" We need to get you to the hospital... Can you walk?" she asked.

"Ya. I think. My legs don't hurt too much. But, I don't wanna cause a scandal so can we please _not_ go to the hospital? Connect 3 has their own personal doctor. We take him on tour with us just in case something like this happens. He's really good." I begged.

"Fine. But if it gets worse, I _will_ call 911 and an ambulance _will_ come!" she exclamed, looking for her phone. "I hope you know his number. Tell him we're on our way."

"We?" I manage to raise one of my eyebrows.

"Yes '_we_' are going. You expect to drive like that and _not_ get stopped by the police?"

Man, shes smart. But she better not crash my car... That thing was damn expensive!

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

**One new message:  
From Cait:  
where are you? you where supposed to be here 30 min ago!**

Crackers. I forgot about that... Well I can't tell her what happened or where I'm going... Lightbulb.  
"Hey Shane, I've got an idea... Call Nate when you're done talking to the doctor and tell him..."

**Nate's P.O.V.**

Why Shane wanted to meet me here I don't know but, it'll give me a chance to test out my disguise...  
I stepped out of the taxi and pulled up my pants. How can guys stand to have their pants so low. Its uncomfortable! I pulled down my oversized hoodie and played it cool as I put the hood over my head. Just walk with your head low and no one will see your face.

Unless the hood is pulled off...

"Gah!" I yelled as I fell down and quickly put my hood back in its proper place. Good. No one saw. I got up and helped the poor girl I bumped into.

"Thanks Nate."

I stared at her quizically. How did she...

Seeing my confused face, she answered "Your shoe. It says property of Nate at the bottom. Who does that?"

Hey... I know her... She's the waitress from the party... "you're Caitlyn right?"

"Ya... Wanna get something to eat, I'm hungry."

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "Sure."

* * *

**A/N:**  
**Ta-Da! You get some naitlyn this chappie! Yay! Give a thanx to Con-Nike for posting the chapter for me. I wrote it tho. Now make me happy! I updated 2 days in a row (even if its short)! Review!**  
**:P**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or its characters, the band Busted, a 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera, the show How I Met Your Mother, or a gun.**

**I do on the other hand own: Music and so on, Dr. Ian Patterson and the bus in which he lives, Pyralis International, Madison and the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Caitlyn's P.O.V.**

"So, is there any reason in particular why you're here?" I asked as we entered the mall.

"Oh right! Shane wanted to meet me outside of the east entrance..." Nate said as we abruptly came to a stop.

Wow. Typical Mitchie. She's always trying to set me up with some guy. So she tries again and again but it never works because the only guys that she can get to go out with me are either creeps hoping to get lucky or math geeks that have never kissed a girl in their life. Not even their mom. So of course, I ditch them and she gets mad saying 'I'm doing this for your own good! But if you want to be miserable, that's fine with me too!'

Nate made a move to head back outside but I put my arm out to stop him.

"There's no use. I've been waiting at that entrance for 20 minutes and Mitchie didn't show up! My guess is that Shane and she are trying to set us up! So don't even bother to go back out there, let's just eat." I replied, aggravated, but not as mad as I usually get when my best friend tricks me in to going out on a date, because at least this time she picked a rockstar. And a hot one too.

After eating, we headed over to 'Music & So On', the music store, making small talk on the way. It was one of my favourite places to spend my money. It had instruments of all sorts, books on music, CD's, computer programs and they did repairs. They also had lessons. 50$ per hour to learn anything you want. From perfecting a certain song on flute to mastering the drums and/or triangle.

I quickly headed over to the headphones and grabbed three. I knew I would need them. Technology just hates me! I turned around but soon realized that Nate was not behind me as he had been previously so I started retracing my steps and found him reading the back of a CD.

"Um... Nate? What are you looking at?" I asked. His head snapped up in surprise.

"Oh, hi Cait." He quickly said, returning to the album.

"What you got there?"

"Busted's album. Can you believe that the label gave them the rights to two of our songs? We wrote 'Year 3000' and 'What I Go To School For' when the band first started out, but the label wanted us to be cookie-cutter pop stars and didn't let us record our own music. Shane took it the hardest. Then, behind our backs, sold the songs to Busted and gave us no credit! And it just makes me mad! And you wanna know the worst part? They changed some of the lyrics! Now it's not even a good song anymore, they made it all sick minded and-" his voice had slowly started rising in volume and was beginning to make a scene. I saw a few girls start realizing Nate Grey was meters from them and were freaking out. So I did the reasonable thing, I clamped my hand on to his and ran as fast as I could , dragging him behind me. On the way out, I slammed three 20 dollar bills on the check-out counter (to pay for the headphones) and ignored the beeping noises that started when I exited (he didn't scan them so it looked like I was stealing). Girls started screaming that they saw Nate Grey and pretty soon we were being attacked on all sides. Running was fast as we could, we made it to the food court again but it was too late. Girls from the farthest corners of the mall had heard of what was going on and came also. There was no way out...

**Mitchie's P.O.V.**

We managed to make it outside of the building without anyone noticing Shane's injuries, and he led me to his car. All I can say is wow. Wow, wow, wow, wow! Sitting in the parking lot of a very dull MacDonald's was the most beautiful car I had ever seen. It was sleek and the most mesmerizing shade of lime green. The windows where tinted, so I couldn't see inside just yet but knew that I would just love getting to drive the thing.

"Thi-this is y-you car?" I stuttered out in amazement.

"Yup! That's my lambo." he replied very proudly, as if he was showing me an award he won. But, what the heck is a lambo? He sensed my confusion and quickly dove in to an elaborate explanation. I wish that I had never wondered what it was. "It's a 2011 Lamborghini Gallardo LP570-4 Superleggera with a V10 engine that has 5.2 litres of displacement that generates about 420 kW. It has 570 horsepower and can go from 0-62 miles per hour in less than 3.4 seconds! And it's totally environmental too. It's made from carbon-fibre and weighs like, nothing. So, there's a better weight-to-power ratio and so it emits less carbon dioxide. And just wait till you see the inside! The steering wheel was hand-stitched! And the metallic finish on-" he babbled. Even when he hits his head that man still amazes me. It was kind of cute though. He was going a mile a minute talking about his car and he looked so excited and proud of his possession. And I truly tried to listen... but what would you do if a superstar started talking about cars to you? I mean, he could be talking about first grade math and I still wouldn't understand what he's saying at the speed he's talking! _He's_ the one going from 0-62 in 3.4 seconds! "-instead of using leather because it's lighter and then it would make the-"

"Um, Shane?" I interrupted "We were going to the doctor, remember?"

"Right. Sorry." He pressed the button to unlock the vehicle then we got in. And he was right about the inside, it was truly amazing. I never really was the type of person to have a desperate want for money but, if this is what money got you, then I want money; and lots of it. The ride was smooth and I found myself unintentionally speeding because of the touchiness of the gas pedal. I could get used to this; living in style. He directed me to where the tour buses were parked and we headed over to the one where the doctor stayed.

**NO ONE P.O.V.**

"Oh, goodness Shane! What did you do this time? I haven't seen you this injured since Tunisia when you got trampled by those dang camels!" a man replied as we stepped into the bus. He had a friendly face, which at the moment was creased with worry and disappointment. He had pale blue eyes and red-brown hair that was slowly showing bits of gray around the edges. He seemed to be in his mid to late forties, his big round glasses making him look older.

"Sorry Doc, I passed out in the bathroom and-" and after introductions, Shane explained his side of the story, with Mitchie adding stuff in between.

"And so, how did you wake up?" the doctor asked and Shane and Mitchie became slightly uncomfortable, averting their gaze anywhere but at the doctor (or themselves), their cheeks tinting the slightest bit more pink than usual.

"Uh, Dr. Patterson, there's a big difference between asking _what_ woke me up and _how_ I woke up... but if you mean _what_ woke me up, it was her elbow in my side." Shane pointed at Mitchie accusingly. "_How _is a completely different story..." Mitchie raised her eyes to Shane and gave him a small smile. She was worried that he would be mad about what happened but was relieved, and a little shocked, when he winked at her.

During their exchange, Ian Patterson stared at them with an all-knowing look. He remembered his first love, and how they would act together. And, he felt sort of proud of Shane for finding a girl he liked. He thought of Shane as a son to him, loving him and hoping he got the best in life. They had after all, been through a lot together. And even if Shane didn't remember him before IT happened, Ian knew Shane almost more than anyone. But that was the past, and that past would hopefully never make its way back. But if it did, that's why he was here.

Nate looked from side to side but there was no safe passage to go through. When the band had first started out, they all were a little frazzled by all the new attention they were receiving and it was a little strange. But of course with time, it was normal, routine, for them to be hoarded by their worshipers. And this simple fact just happened to go a little too far into Shane's head, making him love himself more than anyone in the world. Nate was accustomed to being surrounded by screaming fans, and he knew what to expect. But Caitlyn on the other hand... she deemed a little freaked. She was never popular and didn't like a lot of attention. So, being surrounded by girls that where after them, she felt _very_ out of place.

Nate scanned the area but found no solution. There were too many girls to find a way. He quickly jumped onto a table nearby and pulled Caitlyn up too.

"Do you see anything?" he yelled over the screeches.

Caitlyn took a very good, thorough look around the place and saw what might possibly save their lives. "Nate! There!" she cried out as she spotted an 'employees only' sign on a door beside the bathrooms. Nate secured his arm around Caitlyn's waist and they started off through the maze of sweat and perfume that surrounded them.

Mitchie got a good look around the bus as the doctor led them from room to room until they got to the office. At the main entrance, when they first come in, there was the kitchen, which had a miniaturised version of everything a normal kitchen had, even a dishwasher. Then there was a small eating area and a living room with a couch, chair and a T.V. mounted on the wall. They went through a mini hallway where the door was open to see a queen sized bed in a white and wine-red room with another door to a bathroom within that. It was obvious he lived alone in the bus and Mitchie hoped he didn't get too bored; but, from what she's heard, he had plenty of work to do, always fixing Shane. Once they go to the very back, there was a sort of a medical office set up. In the corner, there was a plastic covered bed with a white sheet on it and all around the fairly small room, there where cabinets that locked shut for the bumpy road. In the opposite corner, there was a small table and a rolling stool. On the table, Dr. Patterson had already set out a few things like a stitching needle and bandages.

"Okay Mitchie, you can leave the room now as I fix up Shane. Feel free to watch some TV out in the living room while you wait." Dr. Patterson said. And Mitchie stepped out, hoping Shane didn't take too long.

She turned on the TV and ended up watching the last half of an episode of 'How I Met Your Mother' and when it finished, she went to grab the remote when something caught her eye. On the chair was a very high-tech laptop that had not been completely closed. She could see a light shining out from the screen and her curiosity got the best of her. She reached out and grabbed it cautiously, even though she knew that no one could see her. This didn't look like a computer she had ever seen before. From the outside, it looked like a normal laptop but the inside was a different story. There were a whole bunch of buttons she had never seen and there was no mouse pad, so she suspected it was a touch screen. There were many windows open so she decided to look at all of them, wanting to know more. The first window looked like a search engine, a lot like Google, but the words in big blood-red font said 'Pyralis International'. Mitchie stared at the screen for a few seconds thinking. _'What is this? Is it some sort of doctor's thing? Probably'._ But then it got stranger as she realised that it wasn't a window at all; it was the desktop. And the desktop was a pushed it aside and moved on the next window, an actual window. It was open to his email account where he had one unread email, the subject: 'I want the truth.' So, of course, being Mitchie, she looked around, and then opened it.

_It's Madison. _

_I've been doing some research and what you told me was a lie. I want to know the truth. No more lies Ian. _

_I know you've been helping me keep him safe but I know too much. They're going to find us. And I don't want history to repeat itself. _

_FIX IT._

"So Shane, do you know what could have caused you to pass out?" Dr. Patterson asked as he wrapped Shane's arm up so that he couldn't move it, the last of Shane's injuries cared for.

"Well, I um, I sort of got a... a scene. It was strange and unfamiliar but I had a strange sense of déjà vu... almost as if... it was in my head all along, but I could never find it. It was so..." but Shane trailed off as he saw the look of horror that the doctor suddenly possessed.

"It's happening... I can't believe it... it's happening. He said it was rare, so rare, but not impossible. Why?" Ian muttered to himself, forgetting Shane was in the room completely for a moment. "Shane..." he started cautiously, "what did you see?"

"Uh," he started, a little shocked "I saw... a house. A house that was in the middle of a deserted place." And as Shane started to recall the images, all the details that he didn't see before came into clear perspective. "It was sunset and hot and sticky... the house looked like something from an old western movie, with wooden swinging doors and broken windows. And then, I remember stairs and a room in the shape of an octagon and mirrors everywhere except on one side... on that side was a hallway that has mirrors on it too. And I was halfway down the cold hallway and there was a man there. And he had... a gun in his hand-" Shane widened his eyes as he just realized this fact but continued. "-and he was aiming it at me. Then the mirrors shattered and... That's it." He looked at the doctor, not quite knowing what he'd find.

"Shane, I need to do some things. Go back to the bus and relax, maybe take a nap. I have some phone calls to make." And with that, Dr. Patterson stormed out of the room in a worried panic.

Nate locked the door to the storage closet and started to look for a light switch. Successful, he flipped it on but the light didn't quite want to cooperate. It was on for a few seconds, flickered, and then burnt out, leaving the two teens in complete darkness.

"Sooo... are you okay? I know how aggravating it can be having people pull at you..." Nate said very awkwardly.

"Okay, this is awkward. I'm trapped in an extremely small storage closet in the mall with Nate-freaking-Grey and I can't see a thing. And on top of that, there are screaming girls pounding on the door. That's totally normal isn't it?" Caitlyn admitted while pulling her fingers through her hair.

"Okay, fine. You're right but there's nothing I can do okay? We just have to wait it out so you might as well help me come up with something to pass the time."

Caitlyn sighed and started racking her brain for possible activities. She remembered a few days ago when Mitchie and her had played truth or dare and remembered how much success it had gotten her. Mitchie now had a new supposed bff. So, that's what she suggested. And to her surprise, Nate agreed to play. So, that's how they found themselves an hour later, the screams had died down and you could only faintly tell that there were still girls out there waiting.

"Okay, truth" Nate decided on as he shifted slightly from his spot on the floor. Their eyes had adjusted to the dark and managed to make a spot to sit. They were also running out of things to say as Caitlyn kept choosing dare and Nate kept choosing truth.

"My butts falling asleep. Is yours?" she finally asked.

"No, not really. Truth or dare?"

She sighed and picked dare again. She was never one for answering questions.

"I dare you to sit over here." He said patting a spot on his lap.

"Uh, why?"

"Well, miss Gellar, we wouldn't want your poor butt to be caused pain would we? And plus, I'm much more comfortable than the floor, ask any one of those screaming girls." Nate said smiling knowingly as Caitlyn blushed and slowly made her way to Nate's lap, muttering a 'fine' on her way. Nate felt very satisfied with himself and he knew that she knew but he honestly didn't care because to tell the truth, he was starting to like this girl. And that was all that mattered.

Mitchie quickly put the computer back in its original position and pretended to watch TV as she heard the doctor's door open.

"Hi doc! How's-" but he cut her off by grabbing her wrist and pushing her out the door. Mitchie noticed that something was very deeply bothering the man and her mind went back to the email.

"Shane needs rest. He'll call you tomorrow. Have a safe ride home!"

"But I don't—" he slammed the door in her face "—have a car..." she finished as she pulled out her phone to ask her mom to pick her up.

* * *

**Ok. Here I am. It has been a while, I know. And I'm sorry. But I was sick! (and still am :(...) But I updated didn't I? And it's over 3000 words! Longest chapter yet! And yes, things might seem a little confusing but I like this chapter a lot. And yes, that is indeed one of my fave cars. Look at this vid on YouTube that I found and you'll see how awesome it is: (.com/watch?v=hlYi7A3DYmE)**

**So ya. **

**Please spread the love (to me) and review! :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	12. Chapter 11 5

**Soooo… at long last, I return from the grave… maybe… I still haven't decided if I truly am coming back or if I just feel terrible for leaving all of you hanging for AGES (eek!) !**

**I'd like to give a big thanks to **snowwygirl4** for snapping me out of my story neglection and making me realize that people still care.**

**So this miniminiminiminisuperdupermi niscule update of only 173 words is just to tie you over until I, hopefully, will post something new. My goal is to give you something in one month's time. If I give you nothing by then, please, PLEASE, form a mob and beat me until I spit out some words.**

* * *

November 12, 1996

"_Tom, there's no way you are going to do this."_

"_You don't get it Wayne, I _have_ to. They're threatening my family; what other choice do I have?" _

_Wayne, worried for his friend, tried to think of a solution to the dilemma that had Thomas Vinitoria's life in a death hold. "Forge information. Falsify documents. Do _anything_ but give Fletcher Corp. the folder. You know firsthand what's happening to those kids, the ones in the valley. They're going to keep experimenting, on kids just like Connor and – "_

"_You leave my son out of this. You have no right to put your nose in my personal business."_

"_You killed him. She thinks he's dead. You convinced your wife that your son _died_. Do you have any conscience at all?"_

_Over the years, Vinitoria had learned to perfect the art of the lie; a necessary skill to possess when making a profitable deal. "You know they've drained it out of me. Connor was – is – just another subject. Trial number 24B7, nothing more." _

"_I've got a patient waiting."_

_Dial tone._

* * *

**So you were probably noticing how nothing I just gave you had anything relevant to do with the story. Well, folks, that would be the wrong assumption to make. I have decided that whenever I cannot come up with something of value to give you, I will simply pull something out from the story's past.**

****Hint Hint** both characters presented are important from now on. I will eventually try to blend the past and present together in some fantastical time-smoothie! Just kidding. But they are important.**

**So enough of my random long A/N's… I have something serious to say.**

**I want to go back end completely edit the story. I originally posted it YEARS ago and the writing is awful and there are quite a few things I want to change. I want your input. Should I redo it or just let it be? Just keep in mind that I DID sorta completely changed plot lines halfway through the story…**

**So yah. REVIEW PLEASE! You know I love hearing your lovely electronic voices whispering sweet things in the night…**

**Ok. I seriously need to sleep. Sorry for that last line. :)**


End file.
